


Late-night Encounter

by Pmarques



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Assassination Attempt(s), Cameos by other Fang members, First Meetings, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Alternating, Sonia doesn't exist and the Reeds are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmarques/pseuds/Pmarques
Summary: Oscar is protecting Queen Elincia tonight, which ends up being the night there's an attempt at her life. But he can't really just leave the assassin hurt on the ground, can he?





	Late-night Encounter

Oscar had been tasked with guard duty tonight. The rumors of a rebellion kept rising, and Geoffrey and Lucia were already overworked, so it was up to the other knights to protect Queen Elincia. His friends all had their own theories on the “rebellion” thing, but it wasn’t hard to see that Lord Ludveck clearly had some part in it. Perhaps those mercenaries from 3 years ago could help them again.

His mind went to the past. He was forever thankful Lord Renning had allowed him and his family the medical and financial help when he was still in training. Had it not have been for that, Oscar probably would’ve joined a group like the Greil Mercenaries to help his family. Boyd and Ike certainly had hit it off, and Rolf had a clear hero worship towards their archer… Shinon, was it?

His daydreaming was cut short as he heard some rustling coming from a nearby tree. Making his way to it, he stopped just close enough to confirm that there was definitely someone on top of it. Taking out his bow, he carefully aimed it in the general area of the figure he was seeing. He let it fly and it hit its target, causing the figure to yell and fall down.

Approaching the person with his lance on his hand this time, Oscar could finally see some of the features of who he was seeing. The man was extremely muscled, which could be seen from the open shirt he was wearing. Short brown hair, looked to be around his mid-twenties and had a sword and an axe with him. With his horse positioned sideways to the man, Oscar held his lance close to the man’s throat.

“Who are you, and why are you here?” He asked.

The man didn’t answer him, choosing to instead hold his shoulder, where the arrow had hit him. He was grunting in pain, with the arrow having gone through him. Oscar saw him trying to pull it out.

“Wait, don’t do that!” He exclaimed, causing the other man to stop. “If you pull it out it’ll only increase the bleeding!”

Oscar started to get down from his horse to help to man on the floor. “Here, hold on.” He said as he kneeled. “I can help you out, but I need to you help me too, you know?”

The man looked at him as if he was crazy. “Hunf, as if I would accept help from a mindless servant like you! I still have pride, thank you very much!” He finally said, making Oscar give a small smile.

“So you can talk! That’s good. But maybe your choice of words could be better.Listen, I don’t know what you’ve been hearing, but I want to help you! C’mon, let me take care of it, uhh…”

The man looked at Oscar, and then turned his gaze to the opposite direction before mumbling “Linus.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Linus. I’m Oscar. Now let me get that taken care of.” With that, Oscar placed one of his hands on Linus’ chest and slid another towards his back in order to move Linus towards a sitting position. “Ok, you can let go of your shoulder now. I’ve got you.”

After another stare, Linus dropped the hand on his shoulder, allowing Oscar to put pressure on the shoulder himself. “Now, can you stand up?”

Linus looked as if Oscar has just asked him for the impossible. “What? I thought you were going to take out the arrow! Why do I need to stand up?”

Oscar looked at Linus with a glare Boyd described as ‘impressively expressive despite the squint’. It seemed to have the desired effect, as Linus rose to his feet with only a displeased grunt. “Ok, now we’re going to see the healers and they’ll take care of you. You got that?” Oscar said while putting an arm around Linus’ waist, and the other man placed his free arm around Oscar’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I got it.” Linus said with an eye roll. As they walked, Linus kept being bothered by the entire situation. Why was this knight helping him, especially after he was literally caught trying to sneak into the Queen’s chambers? From what his client had said and the people they’d talked to, the Royal Knights were no example of chivalry, but this one, Oscar,was helping him as if they were old comrades. “Hey, um… why are you doing this?”

“What do you mean?”

“This! All of this!” Linus proclaimed with the hand on Oscar’s shoulder moving to try and properly express the idea. “You just shot me while I was obviously trying to get into the Queen’s room and now you’re taking me to get the wound healed! Shouldn’t you be questioning me? Threatening to find and kill my family and stuff? Why are you helping me?”

Oscar gave a small smile that made Linus’ heart skip a beat. _“What the..? Weird.”_ Linus pushed the thought away as Oscar began talking. “Well, I don’t know where you heard all those things, but torture isn’t really the way we do things around here. Besides, you’re still a person. I can’t just leave you with an arrow stuck on your shoulder. I can ask you what you were doing there later, and THEN you’ll be judged on trying to enter the Queen’s room with a sword on your back.”

That surprised Linus. Not the part about not being tortured, but the fact that Oscar knew about his sword. It wasn’t the typical Silver Sword he carried, but a smaller one, closer to a knife, meant to pass unnoticed in case he was caught. That this knight knew he had it was quite impressive.

“Ok, here we are.” Oscar said, breaking Linus’ train of thought. The healer was a young priest who was clearly asleep before Oscar had knocked on his door. After explaining the situation, the priest let them both inside and began treating the arrow wound.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The priest told Linus to take it easy after he was done and went back to sleep, leaving Oscar and Linus sitting side-by-side. They stayed in silence for a while before the assassin spoke.

“Why did you do this? I clearly was trying to kill your queen, yet not only did you not kill me when you had the chance, you took me to a healer without even knowing me.”

Oscar simply gave a small smile before speaking. “What else was I supposed to do? You were hurt.”

“You could’ve just finished me off…” Linus said. “Or tried to get some info out of me…at least, that’s what I heard you’d do.”

“Well, I don’t know who told you that, but they aren’t telling you the truth. You’re just going to be interrogated by Geoffrey, and after that you’ll be free to go. Unless you try something stupid, that is. Like… trying to subdue him, for instance.”

How was this guy figuring out what Linus was thinking? And why was Linus even bothering to talk to him? Still, the way Oscar was treating him did make him question his employer’s words. Lloyd was wary when they first got the job request too, Linus remembered.

Just then, another person came through the door. Linus guessed this was Geoffrey, considering the enraged stare the blue-haired man was giving him.

“Is this him?” The man asked Oscar, who replied with a “Yup.”

“Alright. The Queen is safe, but go back to your post in case he wasn’t the only one sent to do this.” Geoffrey replied, and Oscar got up from the chair with a nod.

“Bye Linus” He said before leaving. “Maybe next time we meet it won’t be this awkward.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oscar was back at his post, but his thoughts were drifting elsewhere. He couldn’t get Linus out of his head. Sure, he was wondering how the questioning was going, but most of his thoughts were about Linus himself. The way he looked at Oscar while walking with him, how he moved his head away when talking sometimes, the fact he decided that a shirt that barely covered his chest was a good choice for an assassination attempt…

_“Huh”_ He thought. _“Of all the guys for me to get a crush on, it had to be the one sent to kill the Queen. This has to be one of the most interesting nights I’ve had, though.”_

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw Linus approaching and couldn’t help but smile. “Hi there.”

“Hey.” The mercenary replied. _“Why am I doing this?”_ He thought. Both men just stood there for a moment before Linus forced himself to say something. “I… was released. I told him some things about who hired my group and he let me out.”

“Oh, that’s… that’s good.” Oscar said. He wasn’t sure why he felt a little sad. Probably because that meant this would be the last time they’d see each other.

“So, I gotta go back to my group.” Linus said. “We don’t usually pick up jobs like this, specially since the info we got doesn’t seem to be true.” The sun started rising a while ago, announcing the start of another day. _“Oscar’s face looks really pretty with the sun hitting it from the side.”_ Linus thought. Right, that. He should do something about that.

“Hey, uh…” Linus said, noticing the small raise of eyebrows Oscar gave him. “If you’re ever in the need of some extra manpower, you can ask my group. We’re a strong group, no matter what impression I gave with my stunt. Just ask around for the Black Fangs, and when you get to one of us, give’em your name and tell them to look for me, okay? No guarantee I’ll get you a lot of men, but I’ll help. Any help is always welcome, right?”

“…Yeah.” Oscar responded. “Hey, why are you doing all this?”

Linus averted his look and put a hand on the back of his neck. “Well, let’s just say I owe you one. For the whole helping with my arm and, well, actually being able to shoot me in that situation. That wasn’t an easy thing to do.”

“Oh, ok then.” Oscar said, extending his hand “Until I see you again, Linus.”

Linus took the hand and shook it, both men smiling at the other. “Until then, Oscar.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know, when I asked for your help against Ludveck, I really didn’t think things would get to this point.” Oscar said from across the table he and Linus were sitting at in the army’s barracks. They were currently making their way towards the Tower of Guidance in order to defeat the Goddess and save the people that were turned to stone by her.

“I don’t think anyone could’ve really expected this” Linus answered while looking around at their allies. Beorc and laguz, royals and mercenaries… all fighting under the same cause. It was quite a sight. He was still surprised at the Fang members on this army. His brother Lloyd, Legault, Nino, even Jaffar somehow. Unfortunately his father wasn’t there with them, currently turned to stone alongside several others.

Tomorrow, they’d most likely reach the Tower, and probably face the toughest battles in their entire lives. Who knows if they’d even survive that? Pushing the thought away, Linus decided to do something that’d been bothering him for a while now.

“Hey, Oscar?”

“Hm?”

Linus took Oscar’s hand in his before speaking. “After this is over, would you… like to go out for drinks with me? As a sort of official ‘first date’ for our relationship?”

Oscar smiled at his partner, mindlessly rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand before answering. “Sure thing, Linus. I’d like that. It’s definitely better than me shooting an arrow at you as a first date.” Linus gave a small laugh, still looking at his boyfriend. Both just quietly promising the other to make it out of this alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trapped in a special type of hell with this pairing, and I have a small group of friends stuck here with me. ANYWAYS, I've been wanting to write this for a long time now, mostly because I like the idea of the Black Fangs not actually falling from grace, so. Thank you for reading.


End file.
